


Captured

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Team Flash wakes up behind bars. A simple rescue mission just got a whole lot more complicated. (3x13 Speculation)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you watched "Inside: Attack on Gorilla City" on The CW's YouTube account, you can pretty much figure out where I'm placing this fic: after they get hit by tranq darts and before Grodd-as-Harry meets the team.
> 
> I think the impetus for writing this came from Aaron Helbing's statement that "Grodd's dampening their powers." I don't know. I just find that notion INCREDIBLY cool. Barry FINALLY isn't the only person who can save his friends. They're all MORE than capable of saving themselves (well, except for Julian, but I'm talking about OTF). Also, I just find it really ironic how the first time Cisco finds himself unable to use his powers is IMMEDIATELY after he officially hones them. He knows what he's capable of and, thanks to a little kick in the butt from Cindy, he's FINALLY not afraid to show it.
> 
> PS: I don't ship Snowbert, but I have this thing where I HAVE to write what's canon on the show. They made it pretty clear last week that he's her anchor. So, yeah, there's definitely hints of that ship in here. Also, I just assumed what Julian does and doesn't already know. I may be spot on...or I may be totally off.

Cisco woke up with a mouthful of sand. As soon as he opened his eyes open, he spit it out.

“What the…?” he asked, looking around.

“Hey,” Barry said, getting up in a cell adjacent to the one he and Julian were in. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, I think so, mate,” Julian answered, brushing the sand off his knees.

“Caitlin?” Barry asked, looking to the cell on the other side of him.

“I’m fine,” she said, pulling her hood down. “Where are we?”

“K. Lumsy’s prison,” Cisco replied. “We’re gonna need the eight keys.”

“I bet wherever we are, Harry’s not far,” Barry assumed. “Grodd probably has him locked up someplace similar.”

“Alright, Julian,” Cisco said, rubbing his hands together. “Stand back. I’m gonna get us out of here.”

Cisco walked up to the door and Julian backed up toward the wall. He put his hands up and pulsed them forward. Nothing happened. He tried again...still nothing.

“What’s the matter?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know,” Cisco said, looking at his hands. “I can’t blast. Let me try opening a breach.”

He turned around and threw his hand out. When nothing happened again, he held out a fist. After several moments, he let his hand drop.

“Nothing,” he said, looking at Barry. “You?”

Barry put his hand up and concentrated on it for a few seconds before looking back at Cisco.

“I can’t phase,” he told him. “Cait?”

“No way, guys,” Caitlin said, throwing her hands up in surrender. “I’m not even trying.”

“Caitlin,” Julian said in that tone that more often than not seemed to calm her down. “Please?”

“Fine,” she said, reluctantly.

Caitlin took her necklace off and put it in her coat pocket. She then wrapped her hands around the bars in front of her and closed her eyes.

“My powers are down, too,” she said when she realized nothing was happening.

“Think there’s a dampener in here?” Barry asked, looking at the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Cisco said.

“You think a monkey is smart enough to build a power dampener?” Julian asked.

“A monkey who called the Reverse Flash his father?” Cisco clarified. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s above skill set.”

“ _Or_ he stole one off of Harry when he captured him,” Caitlin theorized. “No doubt he brought one with him when he came here. Remember, Grodd’s not exactly powerless.”

“How long have your lives been this mad?” Julian asked.

“Too bad cell phone service isn’t inter-dimensional,” Cisco said. “Kid Flash and Jesse Quick would really be helpful right now.”

“Oh, I’m sure Ms. Wells isn’t the only superhero on this earth,” Julian said. “There has to be others, right?”

“Not exactly,” Barry said.

“How do you know?” Julian asked.

“After the particle accelerator exploded on this earth, a war broke out,” Barry explained. “The guy who murdered my dad—Zoom—recruited every meta in the city for his army and they’re either all locked up on our earth or…”

“Dead,” Caitlin finished.

“Like Killer Frost?” Julian confirmed, looking toward Caitlin.

“And Ronnie’s doppelgänger,” she said. “And Cisco’s.”

“Your counterpart was also a meta?” Julian asked his cellmate. “Why have I never heard about him?”

“Because he’s to me what Killer Frost is Caitlin,” Cisco answered. “Something I never want to become.”

“Wait, guys,” Barry interrupted. “Someone’s coming.”

“Oh my god,” Caitlin said as the looked in the direction of the footsteps. “Harry!


End file.
